Nagarote
Nagarote was a tribe from Survivor: Worlds Apart. A tribe with some setbacks at the beginning of the game, switches and twists ensured that they held the power for most of the pre-merge. With constant power struggles, the group was also able to take control during the merge. Their tribe colour was red. Members Original Members *Austin, an American body confident gay television personality. *Gail, an alopecia survivor who is now a radio presenter, sharing her story. *Laurie, a vegan protestor who rescues animals with her friend Miles. *Mickey, a socially awkward teen who suffers from a plethora of medical conditions. *Miles, a vegan protestor who rescues animals with her friend Laurie. *Rock, a talented musician who is apart of a heavy metal band. Post-Dissolve Members *Austin *Blue Jay, a social worker who motivates suicidal teens to see the positive in life. *Derrick, a young police officer who specialises in private investigating and super fan of Survivor. *Gail *Mickey *Miles *Monica, a high school student who came on Survivor to show her mom her maturity. Post-Tribe Switch Members *Derrick *Lucy, a financial planner who was a teen mother to her daughter Monica. *Mickey *Miles *Tiarn, a highly intellectual college student with the world at her fingertips. Tribe History On Day 1, the red Nagarote tribe was formed. Miles and Laurie knew each other prior to the game starting and made a Final Two deal officially. During the early hours of the tribes existence, Rock started to feel ill and became a liability in challenges and around camp. When Nagarote lost the first challenge, Rock tried his absolute best to convince the tribe he was useful. However, they felt he couldn't participate properly and was voted out at tribal council. Miles and Laurie were a tight partnership and their pairing started to scare the rest of the tribe. They then won the next two immunity challenges but lost the fourth. Laurie and Miles wanted to get rid of Gail and voted for her. However, the other three wanted to not have such a dominant coupling and sent home Laurie. On Day 12, a tribe dissolve occurred. All of the remaining four Nagarote members stayed on the tribe and were joined by additions Derrick from Masaya and Blue Jay and Monica from Escameca. The original tribal lines proved extremely thick and no one tried to change this. When Nagarote lost the first immunity challenge as a new tribe, the original Escameca's voted for miles, Derrick voted for Gail but the original Nagarote members sent home Blue Jay. Derrick, knowing his days would be numbered, started to align himself with the Nagarote originals and they allowed him to join. When they won the next challenge, the tribe had a chance to save one member from the opposing tribe from not going to tribal council. The Escameca individuals convinced their tribe to save Erin and she temporarily became a member of their tribe. They did lose the next immunity challenge however. Although Monica voted for Mickey, the rest of the tribe got rid of her to reduce the power of numbers the Escamecans had. In a shocking turn of events, the tribes were switched once more and Nagarote was given a numbers disadvantage. Derrick, Mickey and Miles all remained on Nagarote and were joined by Lucy from the original Masaya and Tiarn from the original Escameca. Derrick and Lucy were previously aligned, but Derrick decided to stick true to his alliance of the original Nagarote members because they had a numbers advantage. When the tribe lost immunity, Lucy and Tiarn voted for Miles but Derrick jumped off the sinking ship and voted with the Nagarote two to get rid of Tiarn. On Day 23, the Escameca and Nagarote tribes were officially disbanded with the remaining ten castaways competing for the title of Sole Survivor. Trivia Category:Tribe Category:Worlds Apart Tribes